


I Love You

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

> Harry and Severus are sitting on the sofas, when the clock chimes the fifth hour in the afternoon. They both sigh and stand, heading into their bedroom. Twenty minutes later, they come out well dressed and groomed. Harry’s wearing black slacks, an emerald green silk button up shirt, black dragon hide boots, a silk black vest and midnight blue dress robes. His husband is wearing black slacks, a forest brown button up shirt, a silver vest, black dress shoes and black dress robes with silver trimmings. Severus turns and looks up at his husband and smiles. Together, they leave, “I love you.” on their lips.


End file.
